My Little Pony: The Empty Space of Night
by JustARandomPegasus
Summary: After King Sombra returns and is eventually defeated, Princess Luna feels that something is missing from her life. (A Luna X Sombra story)


"The Empty Space of Night"

As the sun was rising, Fluttershy took care of the animals. As she walked outside to her garden, she noticed something shining in the Everfree Forest. Curiosity got the best of her as she wandered in. She picked it up. It was black with red on the tip.

"I wonder what this is," Fluttershy wondered aloud. She decided to see Zecora about it. She knew that if anypony knew anything about strange objects in the Everfree Forest, it would be her. As Fluttershy knocked on the door of Zecora's cottage, the mysterious object began to glow black, the void of darkness getting larger by the second. Zecora opened the door and quickly snatched the object out of Fluttershy's hooves. As she was holding it, it flew in the direction of Canterlot. Zecora was wide eyed, staring at Fluttershy.

"Where did you collect that strange object, Fluttershy?" The zebra asked in confusion.

"I saw a glow in the Everfree Forest, so I went to it and found it," Fluttershy responded.

"Did you see that? It flew to Canterlot!" Zecora responded in surprise, "It looked like a horn, but I am not sure." Fluttershy pondered. The two decided to see Twilight about it.

"A red and black object that looks like a horn? FLYING TOWARDS CANTERLOT?!" Twilight questioned. She quickly took out a map of Equestria. A wave of surprise hit her face.

"Oh, um, are you okay, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked her surprised friend.

"FLUTTERSHY, DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU JUST FOUND!" Twilight responded in shock.

"Um, no…" Fluttershy answered. Twilight started pacing.

"THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE IS DOOMED IF CADANCE DOESN'T DO SOMETHING FAST!" The purple alicorn remarked. Fluttershy looked at her questionably.

"Fluttershy, that was SOMBRA'S HORN!" Twilight said, raising her voice.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy responded in fear. The rest of the Mane Six came in Twilight's castle.

"Did you see that black thing fly across the sky as well Twilight?" Rainbow questioned.

"Yes, I did see it. And I have some bad news. That was Sombra's horn," Twilight said, calming down a little bit. Everypony gasped. They started freaking out. Before anypony could say anything, Spike coughed up a letter.

"I wonder what this could be," Rainbow said sarcastically. Twilight read the letter.

"We're needed in the Crystal Empire at once!" Twilight remarked. Zecora waved goodbye to the Mane Six as they teleported to the Crystal Empire. When they got there, it looked like Cadance and Shining Armor were trying whatever they could to keep the crystal ponies happy. Twilight turned around to see Celestia and Luna there to help. Cadance and Shining ran up to the ponies.

"We have seen a few dark crystals here in the Empire, and it is very possible that Sombra could steal the Crystal Heart again," Cadance said. She looked around, and suddenly saw a black glow on the Crystal Heart. She ran over, and tried to use her magic to keep it stable. Somehow, Sombra was using his magic to try to take away the heart. Suddenly, the heart disappeared, and the force field that was guarding the empire collapsed. All of the crystal ponies darted inside their houses. The Mane Six turned around and saw a dark cloud entering the empire. Cadance was about to put up a force field using her magic, but she was quickly put in chains that didn't allow her to use magic. Everypony was in chains in the blink of an eye. Celestia became enraged.

"Release us, Sombra!" Celestia yelled. Soon, Sombra entered the empire in his normal form. The cloud of darkness disappeared behind him. He had a smirk on his face.

"I will never release you. You will be my servants," Sombra responded to Celestia's demand. He then caught sight of Princess Luna. Her dark mane flowing in the breeze, sapphire eyes glaring, and her dark blue coat standing out from everypony else's. His smirk got bigger.

"Luna, Princess of the Night," He remarked, staring into the princess' piercing eyes, "I think we should rule together; Everypony would love the darkness we would create!" Luna was taken back by the request. Her glare soon returned.

"You're a fool if you think I would go with you!" Luna responded. Sombra laughed as he placed a mind control spell on Luna. Everypony gasped as she was hit with it. Sombra released the chains from only Luna, and the dark princess started walking towards him. Celestia cringed. There was no way to save her dear sister from falling into the grasp of that monster.

"I will most defiantly rule with you. Everypony WILL love the darkness!" Luna remarked. Sombra smiled as he walked into the castle with her. Before he left, he used his magic to drive everypony out of their houses and into chains. Celestia was nervous. She kept trying to escape. Twilight then got an idea.

"THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!" Twilight remarked. It was the one magic that they could use, after all. The Mane Six were all next to each other anyway.

Hours passed before Sombra and Luna walked out of the castle. The first thing Celestia saw was a dark ring on Luna's horn. She didn't even want to guess what that was. Sombra then took out a case, revealing the Crystal Heart to taunt the ponies. Cadance was furious.

"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO THAT HEART!" Cadance demanded furiously.

"Don't worry, you 'perfect pony princess,' it will stay in the case that only me and my queen, Luna, can open," Sombra responded. That was all Celestia needed to hear before crying. She hoped that the magic of friendship would free Luna.

"Sombra!" Twilight shouted. The king looked over. "I may not be able to use regular magic, but I can use the magic of friendship!" The Mane Six then rose, and were engulfed in light. A rainbow then shot out. It encased Luna, and when it was gone, Luna opened her eyes again. The first think she saw was the crystal heart held by Sombra's magic. She saw something that looked like a hole for a horn to be stuck into.

"Luna! Stick your horn into the hole!" Celestia told her sister. Luna did, and the case became undone. The Princess of the Night then took the heart in her magic and flung it over to its place. Before Sombra was blasted away, he looked directly into Luna's eyes.

"Luna! Why would you betray me?!" He yelled, as he was then destroyed by the magic of the Crystal Heart. The Crystal Empire was back to normal and everypony was out of chains, but Luna was still really confused. She took the ring off her horn, examining it carefully.

"Sister, what's this?" She asked Celestia. Celestia didn't want to tell her sister the details of everything.

"I'm sorry, sister, but I don't think you really want to know what happened," Celestia responded. Luna then gave her sister a glare.

"I should have a right to know!" Luna responded, teleporting back to the castle. Something didn't seem right about her, and Celestia knew it. Of course, she just saved the Crystal Empire and was really confused about everything, but it seemed like something else was going on.

Luna flopped onto her bed, trying to fight off a pain that she didn't understand. Celestia soon entered her room.

"Sister, are you okay?" Celestia asked.

"I'm not sure, Tia," Luna responded.

"Why? Do you feel sick?" Celestia asked.

"Not really, but there is a really strange pain," Luna said, obviously burdened. Celestia became intrigued, and Luna could tell. She told Celestia.

"After I put the Crystal Heart where it belonged and defeated Sombra…" The pain increased when she said his name. Luna shook it off and continued her story. "I felt like part of my body was missing; like it was just taken away," Luna said. Celestia got a worried expression.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is…" Celestia murmured.

"What?" Luna asked with curiosity. Celestia then decided that she needed to tell Luna what happened. After Luna heard everything, the pain increased. It was then time for Celestia to lower the sun and Luna to raise the moon. Celestia stepped outside with Luna, and they did their jobs. After the moon rose, Luna asked Celestia to leave her alone. Celestia walked to her room, concerned about her sister.

Luna gazed off into her beautiful night. She looked at the ring that Sombra gave her, because she took it with her when she teleported from the Empire. A tear slid down her cheek. The burden kept getting stronger and stronger. She put it down and looked into the quiet night. She stayed out there for hours. She then decided to go into the castle, and hoped that the pain would go away soon.

When Celestia woke up, she went to check on Luna, who was lowering the moon. As she raised the sun, she asked Luna how her night was, and if the pain was gone.

"The burden is still there, especially when I look at this ring," Luna said. Celestia then was surprised when she saw Luna blush a dark red. She sighed.

"Luna, I'm not a master at these kind of things but I think…" She gulped before she said it, "You're in love with Sombra…" Celestia finally got out. Luna blushed even harder and found her throat very dry. She then finally got some words out.

"I don't know what to do, sister. This doesn't make any since, and this burden may never go away," she said as she buried her face in Celestia's fur.

"Don't worry, Luna. I'll think of something," She said. She then got an idea, "Luna, I need to do something. I'll see you in a little bit." Celestia said. The white alicorn then teleported out of the castle. Luna climbed into bed, and a tear slid down her cheek. She was wondering how she could ever be in love with a pony like Sombra.

Celestia appeared in Twilight's castle, and quickly told Twilight to get her friends. When everypony came, Celestia told them the plan. They were all hesitant, but they came to the agreement that they should do it for Luna. When they arrived in the Crystal Empire, they told Cadance. Cadance decided in the end that it might work. The plan was that Cadance would take the Crystal Heart off for a short time. Celestia would then use the ring (she stole it when she left Luna) to get the magic used by Sombra. She would then use that magic to revive Sombra. After that, the Mane Six would use the magic of friendship, hopefully reforming Sombra.

Princess Cadance was hesitant from taking the defense of the Crystal Empire out of its place, but she finally did. The force field that the heart created fell down again. Celestia then got some magic from the ring and used it on the ground. The Mane Six all stood next to each other, ready to unleash the magic of friendship. A dark cloud was summoned, and Sombra appeared. He had a confused look on his face as the six friends were all rising up, with the same glow around them from yesterday. A rainbow shot out, incasing the king. After it faded, Sombra opened his eyes. The darkness wasn't flowing around his green and red eyes any longer. To see if it worked, Cadance put the Crystal Heart back. The force field generated around the empire, this time not defeating Sombra. A confused Sombra looked around. His voice didn't sound evil, but very perplexed.

"What? How did I get here?" He asked. Celestia walked over to him. "C-Celestia?" He asked. Celestia smiled and nodded. He then remembered the last time he was actually conscious. It was well over 1,000 years ago, and he was looking at an evil spirit that was about to engulf him. It felt like just yesterday to him.

"What happened?" He asked. Celestia told him about his horrible past as he ruled the Crystal Empire. She then told him about Luna, and what happened the other day. Sombra had never been so shocked in all of his life. He knew about Princess Luna before the evil spirit came, and he remembered how amazing and cool she was. Everypony introduced themselves to him, and later everypony else left except Celestia.

"Um, Princess, where should I stay? Should I buy a house in the empire?" Celestia just shook her head.

"Follow me," She said as she walked up to the train station. Many ponies backed away when they saw Sombra, not knowing he was reformed. The dark unicorn hung his head low. It wasn't _his _fault a spirit attacked him, controlling his mind. As they boarded the train, Celestia told him about all that's happened in Equestria. Sombra listened with interest, especially the part about Nightmare Moon. Soon, the train arrived in Canterlot. Celestia walked in the castle and up to Luna's room.

"Just walk in and say 'hi' to her. I think she would be happy," Celestia said with a sparkle in her eyes, obviously hoping Sombra would fill in Luna's empty space. Sombra was nervous. He was thinking nopony would accept him after his bad history. He started backing up.

"Are you alright?" Celestia asked in confusion.

"I'm fine… just a little nervous, that's all," Sombra replied. Celestia smiled as she knocked on Luna's door.

"Luna?" Celestia called.

"Yea, Celestia?" Luna answered. It sounded like she didn't want to be bothered.

"I have something for you," the sun princess responded. Luna grunted.

"Unless it's anymore mint ice-cream, I don't want it!" Luna replied. Celestia opened the door and nudged Sombra inside. Luna looked up from her ice-cream to find Sombra standing at the doorway. Suddenly, she felt the burden gone, almost as if it immediately flew away. She got up and walked over to him.

"Hello, Princess Luna. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony reformed me, and your sister brought me here," he said, trying to not choke on his words. Princess Luna got a small smile.

"Please, just call me Luna," She said. Sombra looked over on her nightstand and saw a black ring. He brought it over to him with his magic.

"According to Celestia, this is the ring I gave you, right?" Sombra questioned. Luna nodded her head in response, too shocked to say anything. Celestia then walked into the door.

"I set up a nice picnic for you two out there," Celestia said. Sombra and Luna walked together, talking the whole time. When they got out there, they saw a beautiful black cloth with some nice, fancy food. They sat down as Luna told Sombra about her royal duties. The two started sharing many things and got to know each other even better. After Luna raised the moon, they came into the castle. Luna got a nice room ready for Sombra at her side of the castle, and she smiled. She didn't feel the burden anymore.

**5 Months Later **

Sombra put on his best tuxedo. He thought about all his memories with Luna. So far, they went out to eat almost every night, became special someponies, and even had their first kiss, which was only a month ago. Sombra thought it was one of the best moments of his life. He then thought about their future and what would happen. He then straightened his bowtie and made his way outside, where Luna was. It was arranged just like it was when they first ate together. Luna and Sombra talked, and Sombra finally got the courage to change his life.

"Luna, we've been together for a long time, and I think that the months spent with you were the best months of my life, but I honestly think it would become better soon. You are one of the only ponies that accepted me right away, the only one who actually loved me. That's why I now ask…" Sombra summoned a box and opened it, revealing the ring he gave to Luna over five months ago. "Will you marry me?" Luna couldn't help but smile.

"YES!" She said, hugging him. Celestia managed to walk out when Sombra proposed, and it looked like she was in tears. Luna had found love, one of the greatest things in Equestria.

After two months of waiting, the day of the wedding came. Rarity was helping Luna with her dress, and the rest of the Mane Six, Princess Cadance, and Celestia were talking with her about the big day. Luna smiled as Celestia looked proudly at her.

Soon, it was time for the wedding to start. Celestia was the announcer, and the Mane Six along with Cadance were the bridesmaids. Shining Armor was Sombra's best colt, and Spike was the ring-bearer. Soon, Fluttershy's birds started singing, and Luna came down the aisle. She was proudly smiling. As she got to the stage, Celestia said her speech.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of my sister, Princess Luna, and the one who used to be taken over by an evil spirit, Sombra. The two found love, and have never left each other's sight for many months now. Celestia picked up the rings with her magic. She put one on Luna's horn and one on Sombra's. "I now present you, mare and colt!" She said as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. The two stepped outside and kissed, which was Rainbow's signal to perform a Sonic Rainboom. Everypony then cheered, and the sun started setting.

At night time, many tunes played as everypony danced and had a great time. Luna was having the most fun out of anypony, probably. Before she knew it, the carriage for her and Sombra arrived. She galloped in, Sombra following behind her. She then threw the bouquet of roses out, and one lucky mare caught them. She and Sombra then rode off. Luna was probably the happiest mare in the world. She remembered how she had that pain months ago. Now, the night was perfect. Everything was complete, and now she knew that Sombra would be with her, always experiencing her beautiful night right by her side.


End file.
